The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to recording data on a computer readable medium.
In magnetic-medium-based storage devices, data can be stored on circular, concentric tracks on a magnetic disk surface. A read-write head can retrieve and record data on a magnetic layer of a rotating disk as the head flies on a cushion of air over the disk surface. When retrieving data, magnetic field variations can be converted into an analog electrical signal, which can then be amplified and converted to a digital signal for signal processing. To guarantee the quality of the information stored on and read back from the disk, the read-write head should to be precisely positioned at substantially the center of a track during both writing and reading. A closed-loop servo system, driven by servo information embedded in a dedicated portion of the track, can be used as a reference for positioning the head.
The servo information generally defines the position of the data tracks and is generally written with great accuracy to ensure that the head servo system operates properly. The servo information can be written on each surface as a radially extending set of spokes or wedges. The portion of a servo wedge at a particular track location may contain a sync field, an index mark, a gray coded track number, and two or more fine-positioned offset bursts configured in an echelon across the track. Head positioning relative to a track center can be determined and corrected, if necessary, by reading and noting the respective amplitudes and timings of the offset bursts.
Conventionally, a servo writer is used to write the embedded servo information on the disk surface. A servo writer can include a large base (e.g., granite base) to minimize the effects of vibration. The servo writer also may use precision fixtures to hold the target drive, a precision, laser-interferometer-based actuator arm positioning mechanism to place the arms radially with respect to the axis of rotation of the disks in the drive, and an external clock head to position the servo wedges in time. Conventional servo writers are typically large in size and expensive. Further, as track density increases, the servo writing time required by a servo writer to write the servo information also increases, which can create a bottleneck in the disk drive manufacturing process.
Various attempts have been made to reduce usage of such servo writers. For example, some servo writing techniques have used a servo writer to generate high quality seed wedges, from which additional servo wedges can be generated by the disk drive itself using propagation self-servo write techniques. Other approaches have tried to eliminate the traditional servo writer altogether by pre-writing the disk with a low frequency reference pattern. Yet another approach has been to attempt an increase in throughput per servo writer by writing a spiral servo pattern on the disk, from which server wedges can be generated by the disk drive itself.